Nonexistent feeling
by xLadyKirbyKruegerx
Summary: [MetaKnight x Kirby] ]Para Meta Knight, Kirby no era más que el tímido capullo de una flor, una dulce flor que decidió debía florecer fuera de temporada, de la cual escapó un dulce aroma. ¿Cuánto tardará el enmascarado en dejarse intoxicar por esa esencia tan grata? ¿El sentimiento que renegó podría llegar a nacer? [Yaoi, M por hechos futuros.]


Era un día realmente esplendoroso. La dulce brisa acariciaba sus pieles con gentileza, y la luz del anaranjado ocaso llenaba sus ojos con la vista más exquisita que se pudiese desear en aquella vida. Un naranjo intenso y pacífico, casi tanto como el océano del mismo color que se extendía ante ellos dos. El silencio de esa caminata solo se veía, deliciosamente interrumpido por el suave reventar de las olas a lo lejos. A pesar de ir caminando con los ojos cerrados, el caballero de la máscara de metal avanzaba con completa confianza, como siempre, gozando de el regalo que en esos momentos la madre naturaleza yacía ofreciéndole a él y a su pequeño acompañante. Cualquiera le hubiese mencionado que ahora que, como Dreamland se encontraba a salvo de nuevo, su presencia no era necesaria cerca de Kirby, por el momento, las tierras se hallaban en paz y no había motivo para preocuparse, hasta que una nueva amenaza cubriera con su sombra aquel paraíso de felicidad y bienestar.

Pero él estimaba necesario haberse convertido en el séquito incondicional pero silencioso del pequeño guerrero estelar. Su presencia no se hacía notar, y en esos últimos días, llegaba a parecer más un espectro que un guardián; todo fuese por conservar aquella infantil y adorable sonrisa. Por lo demás, le pareció que últimamente había sido más una especie de peso muerto que un protector, como era su misión desde un comienzo. Y a Meta Knight esa horrible sensación lo carcomía desde el interior, a pesar de que Kirby agradeciera una y mil veces su ayuda, él más alto no sentía que sus palabras fuesen suficientes, y se metería de lleno en su cometido, ahora con más competencia.

Se detuvo en seco cuando el objeto de sus preocupaciones invocó su nombre. Al abrir los ojos, notó aquella dulce y tierna sonrisa cuya delicadeza era solo comparable con el atardecer en las lejanías:

-Creo que ya hemos caminado suficiente. -Habló Kirby. -Con ésto bastará...-Un brillo se dejó entre ver en desde sus diminutas manitas y el más alto captó con sus ojos una botella de metal con un trozo de papel dentro, cuidadosamente enrollado.  
-¿Podrías explicarme el motivo de todo ésto? -Se atrevió a romper el silencio Meta Knight después de unos minutos, dándole tiempo al pequeño para observar el atardecer una vez más.  
-Bueno, me gustaría decírtelo, pero es un secreto. -Rió con picardía el de ojos azules. -Magollor me lo confesó.  
-Pasaste mucho tiempo con él, después de todo. -Inquirió con un tono de voz serio, cosa que, si bien era común en alguien como él, llamó bastante la atención del rosa, ya que había algo extraño en las intenciones de esas palabras que, por ahora, él no sería capaz de entender.  
-Bueno, él... Él me habló de ésto como agradecimiento...Ya sabes, por haberle...  
-Correcto. -Finalizó por el momento el diálogo el de la capa, volviéndose en dirección a los grandes mantos de agua.  
-¿Dije algo malo? -A pesar de dejar en claro que no quería intercambiar más palabras, Kirby seguía con curiosidad por descubrir el motivo de su aparente molestia.  
-No. -Respondió el otro con sequedad. Meta Knight siempre decía solo lo justo y necesario, y ésta vez no sería la excepción, y Kirby se sintió algo molesto por la cerrada personalidad de su mentor. Habían compartido juntos mucho tiempo, y su pequeño corazón deseaba que, al menos, se abriera un poco más a él en ésta ocasión. Miró entre sus pequeñas manos el diminuto frasco con un mensaje dentro, solo cargado de un sentimiento muy puro, acompañado de su fe. Ah, ¿Sería eso? ¿Estaría él molesto porque no quería contarle la pequeña confesión que su amigo le había compartido? Seguramente.

Kirby rió para sus adentros, notando por primera vez una actitud un tanto infantil de parte del caballero, pero estaba muy alejado de ése pensamiento. Sonrió con sus ojos cerrados y levantó la botella tan alto como sus cortos brazos se lo permitieron, logrando que Meta Knight se volteara a verle, con una mirada de curiosidad.

Una leyenda era lo que le comentó Magollor, la leyenda de los mares... Aunque Kirby no sabía si era aplicable en su mundo, pero deseaba probarlo con todas las fuerzas de su alma.

_"Se dice que un mounstro vive condenado a estar solo en las profundidades del océano. En un pasado, ése mounstro fue alguien normal, alguien que vivía como cualquier otro ser; pero que la persona que menos esperó traicionó su amor y su confianza. No se sabía si era un amigo, su pareja, o alguien de su familia... Pero dicha persona significó tanto para él, que aquel acto impuro lo llevó a la locura y se lanzó al océano para ahogar su dolido corazón junto a sus lágrimas. _

_Tanto fue el odio y el rencor que se generó en su alma, que en vez de perecer en lo más profundo del mar, despertó el interés de ciertos demonios que fueron devorándole poco a poco, alimentándose únicamente de aquellos sentimientos impuros y degenerando su imagen hasta convertirle en una criatura cuyo tenebroso aspecto llega a ser indescriptible debido a la negativa influencia de tan oscuros seres. Su cuerpo se desplazaba oculto entre las sombras a través del agua, recorriendo los mares de cabo a rabo, hasta que pasados unos años, en las cercanías de un puerto, a las afueras del pequeño pueblo donde él residió cuando estaba con vida, oyó un cuerpo caer en el interior del océano. Sintió la vida de esa persona desvanecerse, y lleno de curiosidad se desplazó hasta ver al desafortunado que, al igual que él, decidió terminar con su vida. Y nuevamente su vista se nubló del dolor, pero ésta vez, al ver a aquella persona tan especial para él había elegido tomar su mismo destino, todo a causa del eterno remordimiento que atormentaba su mente después de darle la espalda a aquel que también amaba. _

_Y aquel mounstro, al recordar todos los momentos felices junto al fallecido, generó una tormenta, un torbellino y una tempestad en los que manifestaba su infinito pesar, y los truenos que se dejaron oir eran el reflejo de sus alaridos de agonía. Aquellos sentimientos de odio desaparecieron una vez el cuerpo de su persona especial se deshizo entre sus marchitas extremidades y los anhelos de sentir de nuevo la calidez de otro ser inmaculado se impregnaron en lo que le quedaba de humanidad, al interior de su corazón. Y así, el triste protagonista continuó errando por los mares, constantemente, alimentándose de los deseos limpios de aquellos que aún pueden jactarse de sentir un amor real..._

_Si le envías un mensaje en una botella, con un deseo que salga de tu corazón, él lo considerará puro, y con cariño, y algo de envidia, abrirá las puertas de lo poco de alma que conserva y si lo acepta, hará tu deseo realidad, para darle la oportunidad de hacer a otros felices, para que puedan experimentar la dicha que él jamás podrá volver a sentir... Aunque sólo con ver sonriendo a aquellos que acudieron en su ayuda, es lo que le basta, así será liberado de sus pecados y algún día, podrá entrar al cielo para poder encontrarse con esa persona nuevamente... En la espera de renacer en otro momento para reescribir su historia manchada por la traición. "_

-Y es por eso, que quiero intentar a entregar mi deseo... -Sonrió Kirby mientras estrechaba contra su pecho el frasco que contenía su mayor anhelo en la que era su corta vida.  
-Falacias, ¿No me digas que crees esas cosas tan infantiles y nefastas? -Dijo secamente Meta Knight, logrando que el brillo de esperanza en los zafiros que el menor tenía por ojos se opacara, y que su sonrisa se torciera en una mueca de desconcierto.  
-No digas eso... -Rogó el pequeño con un hilillo de voz. -Yo en verdad, espero que aquel pueda cumplir mi deseo, si no llegase a ocurrir... -Sus pensamientos fueron nublados debido a la influencia de las gélidas palabras del dueño de "Galaxia." Y si, sólo si, verdaderamente, ¿aquello nunca llegaba a ocurrir? No, no quería ni podía permitirlo. Su sueño en aquel frágil contenedor estaba lleno de toda la confianza y fe que podía depositar, y si nunca llegase a ocurrir su pequeño corazón quedaría hecho trizas, sumido en una tristeza que, si bien podría ocultar con una de sus dulces y adoradas sonrisas, lo consumiría poco a poco, hasta convertirlo en un ser totalmente opuesto al que todos querían y conocían.  
-¿Serías tan amable de decirme que es lo que deseas? -Interrogó Meta Knight, después de aclararse la garganta, notando que se había pasado un poco al revelarle su opinión acerca de lo que creía, era sólo un cuento para niños, algo totalmente futil y únicamente para crear la ilusión de una salida fácil a los problemas que no podían, o simplemente no querían, solucionar por sus cuentas. Aunque... Kirby no era de ése tipo de personas, así que... ¿Cuál sería el motivo oculto de recurrir a un ser de dudosa existencia para concederle una petición?  
-He, bueno... -Kirby dio un par de pasos con sus rojos pies, ingresando un poco en el mar, mientras su mirada seguía pegada en el ocaso. -Lo que yo deseo es... ¡Una porción de comida infinita! -Dio un saltito mientras se volteaba a ver a su superior, logrando que unas gotas de agua se levantaran y salpicaran el comienzo de la oscura capa. El dueño de ésta simplemente se le quedó observando en silencio, y sus ojos fueron los que le comunicaron su molestia, sorpresa y desconcierto, "¿Es una broma?", "Eso es algo demasiado superficial." o algo así era lo que sus dorados ojos parecían decirle, de una forma, por demás, fulminante y aterradora a la vez. -Hehe, no me mires así... -Retrocedió el más pequeño mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su sien, aferrándose más al frasco y sintiendo como el nivel del agua aumentaba, hasta llegar al comienzo de su estómago. Suspiró un momento, y un delicado sonrojo pareció dibujarse en sus infantiles mejillas, para luego entregarle a Meta Knight la sonrisa más dulce y pura que él jamás presenció, acompañado de unas palabras inocentes, y a la vez, malditas para su corazón. -Mi único anhelo, es verte sonreír por siempre... Aunque el motivo de esa sonrisa no sea yo. -Sus ojos color cielo se clavaron en los de color del oro, y através de esa inquietante, pero a la vez perfecta mirada azul, se podía percibir una calidez única, y una confianza tan reconfortante que, logró que el sereno caballero de la máscara de metal abriera sus labios de par en par debajo de la misma. Kirby movió la botella ante los expectantes ojos de Meta Knight, mientras que en su rosa ser, aún seguía dibujada esa perfecta sonrisa, la cual parecía no querer borrarse jamás, con la intención de que aquella felicidad le fuese transmitida.

El muchachito no esperó respuesta de parte del espadachín, y tampoco le importó el hecho de que su máscara fuera un obstáculo para impedirle ver una sonrisa de su parte. Simplemente, dejó que su luz natural y divina siguiera manifestándose ante su único compañero en ésos instantes, el cual era el único ser vivo con el que podía sentirse realmente seguro. No es que no amara al resto de sus amigos, los cuales habían hecho mucho por él, pero había algo en Meta Knight que en los demás él no conseguía percibir, sin embargo, era algo beningno, y su alma carente de corrupción alguna, hasta ahora, le hablaba en suaves susurros y le decía con suavidad el nombre del mayor para que le entregara las llaves a su corazón y a su confianza plena: -¿Y qué es lo que tú deseas? ¿Hay algo que quieras que se cumpla? -Ladeó su cabeza como un pequeño cachorro, mientras se llevaba su mano izquierda sobre los labios delicadamente, haciendo que su mentor saliera de su trance emocional:

-¿Lo que yo más deseo? -Dijo en un tono de voz más bajo de lo habitual, haciendo que su mirada bajara hasta un poco antes de sus pies, pronto, sus ojos se detuvieron en el cielo, el cual ahora comenzaba a teñirse con matices lilas, y posteriormente, un morado muy oscuro, consiguiendo ver, a demás, las primeras estrellas que se preparaban para recibir a la noche. Los latidos de su corazón hicieron un estruendo extraño, a la par de que recordaba las palabras, la sonrisa y la dulce melodía que resultó ser en esos momentos la voz de su protegido. En unos minutos no despegó la mirada del firmamento, como esperando hallar las palabras en aquellas tímidas estrellas que aún brillaban con debilidad.  
-¿No tienes algún sueño o algún anhelo? -Nuevamente esa suave voz clamaba por su atención, y volvió a cruzar miradas con el de piel rosa, mordiendo sus labios bajo su máscara. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse y sintió unos anhelos indescriptibles de gritar... Ahora le carcomían unos dolorosos sentimientos que luchaban en su alma, deseó poder arrancar su corazón con ambas manos para evitar esa condena constante, en la que se había decidido someter hace algún tiempo, no, más bien, desde hace muchísimo tiempo, más concretamente, desde el primer momento en que miró a Kirby a los ojos. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? ¿Qué decir? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo proceder ante una situación tal? Rememoró muchas cosas, cosas que comenzaron a mezclarse y que ya no conseguía retener más, como un ingenuo niño que cree que podrá contener el agua entre sus manos. -Meta Knight... -El sonido del agua al moverse bajo sus rojos pies acompañó al sonido de su nombre y lo vio acercándose con evidente preocupación.  
-No necesito pedirle un deseo a nadie. -Espetó sus palabras como aquellos momentos en que desenvainaba su espada para un arduo combate, aunque para él, ésta ocasión le era similar. Antes de que el pequeño preguntara una vez más con esa molesta, aunque a la vez adorable, curiosidad infantil, prosiguió. -Lo único que yo quiero está frente a mi mirada. -Finalizó tan abruptamente como había hablado, observando directamente a Kirby a los ojos.  
-¿Q-Qué...? -Éste último abrió sus zafiro lo más que pudo, mientras ese delicioso y tentador brillo de inocencia se manifestaba con más fortaleza.  
-Lo que oíste... -Y diciendo ésto, Meta Knight dio unos pasos hasta llegar a la persona que ocasionaba una tormenta en su corazón y en su mente. Sin importarle si su capa se mojaba, impregnándose de la arena que traía consigo el mar, quedó a pocos pasos del rosa, y se arrodilló ante él, hundiéndose un poco debido a la voluble consistencia del sitio donde se encontraban parados.

Cuando creyó que su sopresa no podía ser más grande, Kirby debió de estar a punto de dar un brinco debido al shock que dicho momento le provocó, debido a que Meta Knight ahora procedía a retirar con cuidado la máscara, enseñando su identidad que constantemente luchaba por ocultar, para pronto sentir el cálido roce de los labios de su caballero en una de sus manos, un gesto claro de respeto, cariño y devoción, todo manifestado en una sola acción:

-Kirby, señorito Kirby... -Habló con más claridad el de apariencia adulta. -Yo sólo soy un guerrero estelar como usted, pero no estoy a su altura, el héroe de éste universo es usted, y yo solo soy su simple servidor, su protector, su maestro, su caballero... Aquel que cayó ante usted tantas veces y que sé que en el futuro seguiré haciéndolo. Sólo veia en usted a un niño como tantos, pero con el correr de los días comprendí que usted es para mi mucho más, no sólo un objeto para cuidar, si no a alguien a quién debo entregar mi vida... -Sonrió con sus, ahora, blancos ojos entrecerrados, mirando hacia arriba, encontrándose con unos desconcertados ojos azules, y un rostro sonrojado. -El único deseo de su humilde servidor, es estar a su lado, ya que yo, sin nadie a quién proteger, sólo sería un guerrero del montón, un ser despreciable como tantos los hay en los confines del universo, sin ningún motivo para existir que para pelear por simple aburrimiento.  
-¡Meta Knight! -Exclamó el más pequeño, dejando sus delicados labios entreabiertos.  
-Hable. -Continuó con esa molesta sonrisa el nombrado.  
-¡N-No me trates de "usted" de nuevo! -Sus ojos se giraron a otro lado, aunque sin liberarse del agarre del de la capa, sintiendo un cosquilleo mientras su antes, fria mano rosa ahora se impregnaba del cálido tacto de la mano más grande. No quería separarse de él, pero esas palabras repentinas sonaron extrañas, fueron sorpresivas y algo parecido a un líquido caliente lo bañó internamente, desde el corazón hasta el estómago. No esperaba escuchar nunca algo así de la boca de Meta Knight... No sabía como reaccionar, y sólo atinó a oprimir tanto la botella como la mano de su protector. -Si eso es lo que quieres...-Kirby miró hacía sus pies, haciendo fuerza en su extremidad para que el otro se levantara, y poder mirarlo más directamente, aunque levantando un poco sus ojos debido a la altura más elevada del de piel azul. -Sólo debes quedarte conmigo, si ése es tu mayor deseo. -Finalizó la frase con una sonrisa. -Y no quiero que sientas que eres mi sirviente, yo, no soportaría nunca eso... Simplemente, quiero y te ruego que te quedes a mi lado y que sonrías para mi.  
-Kirby... -Soltó Meta Knight en un susurro. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Esa mirada! ¡Esa voz! ¡Ese cálido tacto! ¡Ése extrañamente dulce e indescriptible aroma que ésa pálida rosa piel emanaba! Era una mezcla maldita, y con su otra mano, dejó caer la máscara de metal, la cuál se hundió en el suelo arenoso y cubrió su cara, intentando procesar esos segundos. El más pequeño estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando, finalmente, pudo divisar entre la repentina oscuridad la sonrisa del espadachín. Era una sonrisa extraña, pero, sonreía para él al fin y al cabo... Compartió esa felicidad, sonriendo en compañía de él, y antes de pronunciar alguna otra oración, una fuerza extraña lo hizo tropezar, y chocar su frente con el cuerpo azul, sintiendo a los pocos segundos un cálido manto de tela que cubría su ser al completo, dejando a la vista por encima su par de brillosos ojos.

Meta Knight lo estaba abrazando, envolviéndolo en un agarre protector:

-Entonces, haré una promesa ahora y en éste lugar, prometo estar siempre a tu lado... -Y diciendo ésto, acercó un poco sus labios a los inmaculados labios de Kirby, de manera que solo unos centímetros separaban sus bocas, sólo un movimiento en falso bastaba para unirse en un beso. -Si fallara a esa promesa, me convertiré en tu enemigo. -Sentenció dando una sonrisa cómplice, notando como el rojo se hacía más intenso en las mejillas de Kirby, pero, aquello no le impidió sonreír otra vez.  
-Creo en ti, sé que nunca lo harás. -Rió el muchachito, correspondiendo el dulce abrazo del guerrero mayor, después de dejar caer su botella con suavidad, la cual, alejándose en un vaivén silencioso entre las olas, fue el único y mudo testigo de una promesa que jamás podría cumplirse en ésta vida.

Fin cap 1 


End file.
